Checkmate
by NickyJean
Summary: Chloe and Lex play chess....


****

Title: Checkmate

****

Author: NickyJean

****

Summary: Lex and Chloe play chess

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, you can sue me if you want but you wouldn't get anything. 

****

A/N: This friendship section looked a little lonely so I came up with this story line. Then as I wrote it, it formed into something of a prologue to another romance. Yet, I will still put it in the friendship section until I have an actual romance to go with it. Please Read and Review. Special thanx to my Beta reader Kathryn..She's so cool to help me out with all the tough stuff.

I walked into the Talon with the specific reason of finding Clark. I found him almost immediately. I'm sure it's because he always sits in the same spot almost every day, the spot that gives him the perfect view of Lana. As predicted, there he was, but he wasn't alone. The little blonde Sullivan girl and the Ross boy were across from him. 

I took a deep breath and seriously considered leaving. Contrary to popular belief, I don't really enjoy being around people who hate me. Why do you think I'm alone all the time? Yet just as I turned to leave I ran right into Lana. 

"Mr. Luthor, nice of you to join us." Her voice was twittering. It reminded me of a sparrow. "Going to see Clark?"

"That was the plan—" before I could finish my statement and tell her the plans had changed she starts up twittering again.

"Great. Can you take this order over to Clark? I think if Chloe doesn't OD on coffee soon she's going to go postal on us all," her voice dropped to a sigh as she handed me a tray with five coffees on it. "Thank you Mr. Luthor. I'm short handed again and really appreciate it." 

I must really be losing my touch if the town sweetheart can order me about like some serving wench, but that doesn't stop me from wondering if I still should leave. Laughter from Clark and his friends float over and I realized that made part of my edge has faded because I have been walking away from difficult situations lately. Like facing people that despised me like Pete does. So I hold up my head and waltz over to the table holding the tray like the best French waiter in a five-star restaurant. 

Everyone noticed my arrival but only Clark acknowledged it. "Hi, Lex." It seemed both Mr. Ross and Ms. Sullivan reluctantly turn to acknowledge me, but then I notice Chloe's expression change as her eyes lit up. It was shocking for a moment but before I can mull it over in my mind Clark interrupts. 

"You should ask Lex. I bet he would know how." 

The question was directed at Chloe, but she was quite interested in something else all together. Her eyes were hungry and she was actually making me almost self-conscious. 

"Normally I would say beware of strangers bearing gifts but you've brought coffee. If you ever want a first born look me up." She grabs not one, not two, but three coffee cups for herself alone leaving Clark and Pete to fend for themselves as they took the remaining two. 

Pete snorted at Chloe's comment, "Be careful what you're willing to sell your first born for. He's a Luthor, he might take you up on that."

I was going to ignore Pete's words, but chose not to. "I leave the child snatching to my father. I deal mostly in souls thank you. 

Pete was going to respond, but Chloe cut him off. "Come on Pete. I will be much too busy jet setting around the world for stories to have a husband, much less children. But if I do and Mr. Luthor calls on my IOU, I'll just chalk it up to free baby sitting."

Clark, refusing to be ignored, "Come on Chloe, ask him." 

"Clark, its no big deal. I'll just deal," Chloe said. She looked to me, slightly embarrassed at all the attention over such a small matter.

"Ask me what?"

To my surprise Pete answered. "Chloe needs some chess tips. She plays her father every weekend and he always beats her."

"You mean kicks my ass royally don't you?" Chloe actually blushed at that. It shouldn't look so becoming, but I just try hard to focus on her words. "I've been playing him for like ever, you think I'd be able to beat him once."

"You have to admire him for not just letting his little girl win. Most fathers do," Clark chimed. 

"I happen to have been playing chess since I was ten, and I'm more then a decent player." I waited expectantly. "So ask me." 

"You're not going to ask for my soul are you?" Chloe questioned. 

I couldn't help myself, "I don't know, it depends on how bad you really are."

~*~

I love chess. It's one of the games my mother played with both my father and I before she got sick. She was what I would call a master. My father married her for her money and family connections; at least that's what the world including my father said. My mother she insisted it was because she beat him at chess. She swears he fell in love with her at that moment and when she said Checkmate, he said Marry me. 

I don't really know if that was how it happened, but my mother never lied to me. They did know each other for a long time before they finally played. My father refused to play with people normally. It was like a test with him. He didn't like the worthless challenger. He thought it beneath him to waste his time playing a game he loved with someone that couldn't last five minutes with him. 

I saw my father making his way into the library where I had set up the chess set awaiting Ms. Sullivan's arrival. "Hello Father," I couldn't keep the strain from my voice. I knew he was blind, but I found that I didn't care because of how he lived his life before being blind. I would be a fool to feel pity for him now after he never felt pity for any person he had ever destroyed and that includes the times he's tried to destroy me. 

"Alexander," he didn't try to hide his discontent either from what I could tell. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on your way to Metropolis for the weekend?"

"I have an appointment this afternoon, Father. Besides nothing in Metropolis needs my immediate attention."

"An appointment with whom?" he inquired. I ground my teeth at the insinuation he was implying. 

"Chloe Sullivan," I had nothing to hide. 

"The plant manager's daughter. Isn't that a bit," Lionel paused seeking the proper word, "a bit cliché for you, Son?" 

"I'm giving her some tips on chess father, not strip poker.

"Chess? That game can't be taught. It has to be inside the person. The ability to strategize is so far encompassing that they need to have the instinct already in them before they can even begin to understand the complexity of the game."

"I'm just giving her a few helpful hints so that she can beat her father. I'm not helping her plan world domination."

"Well, that's a relief," Chloe said as she entered the room. 

Neither my father nor I were very happy that she was able to get the drop on us. My father was holding back a growl that I could see from his facial expression. I on the other hand looked openly hostile at her. 

Chloe had the decency to look remorseful, "Your butler wanted to announce me, but I thought that was a bit silly for just a chess lesson. " 

"I'll have to talk to him about that," Lionel announced with authority. Chloe didn't seem the least phased by his authoritative remark as she took her place in front of the red chess pieces. 

"Don't worry about it father. I told him she was expected," I said the words hoping he would just leave, but instead Lionel took a seat on the couch making himself comfortable. 

Chloe ignored the exchange with what seemed like practiced aloofness. "Come on Yoda, let's see what you got," Chloe looked at me with a small amount of anticipation. 

"Ladies first," I said and motioned with my hands. As she made her first move, I couldn't help myself. "Yoda?" then moved. 

"Yeah, it's a Star Wars thing. Don't let it drain your brain." She countered. "So how's that thing you were telling Clark about earlier? The purchase of that artwork from Wayne you were interested in." 

I smirked, I couldn't help it. "If I'd known this was going to be an interview I would have brought a press release." 

"She's a reporter," Lionel snapped. "What the hell is she doing in my house?"

"She's a sixteen year old girl, Father. I hardly think we're at risk of losing any tactical business information through her."

"First it's not an interview. I'm just used to doing stuff while I play with my dad. You know, music or something. It's too quiet. Second, Hey! I am a reporter thank you very much. I am tenacious when I want to be this is just not one of those times."

I was proud of the way she handled herself. I could see my father cringing and clinching his fist out of the corner of my eye. I rose from the table, "The music I could help you with. Any preferences?" 

"Guns and Roses?"

"Excuse me," my father asked, "You are joking right?"

"Not really, but I'll settle for Iron Butterfly." I must have had a strange look on my face because Chloe had to bit back a chuckle. "AC/DC? Jimmy Hendrix? Come on you have to like Jimmy Hendrix." 

"Girl, I really do not appreciate being mocked and the butt of your jokes," Lionel snapped. 

Chloe mumbled something.'

"What was that, Girl?"

"Then quit being such an ass," she repeated. 

The radio started playing some of the classical music my father brought with him. "Now that is music," my father whispered with slight respect. "Do you know who this is?"

Chloe made another move, "Of course. It's 'The Magic Flute,' by Mozart. You know Falco did a song about him called 'Rock Me Amadeus'. It tells the story of his life. You should listen to it sometime."

Again my father growled but this time with an order. "Quit smirking, Alexander." 

Was I smirking? No not me. It's not like I could possibly be enjoying my father being put in his place by this young woman. OK, maybe I was smirking a bit. 

"I prefer Tchaikovsky's Nutcracker though," she admitted with a shrug of her shoulders. "It must be the little girl in me. Of course Gene Simmons playing Bach on an electric guitar is a close second." 

"I saw Kiss in Detroit once. Simmons is the one that spits out blood right?" I asked, knowing the answer. I just didn't want to appear as up tight as my father. 

Chloe chuckles, "Yeah, but my father says he doesn't fly through the air as much as he used to. Probably feeling his age. Gee Lex, I didn't know you were into such things. Next you'll be telling me you were at Woodstock."

Is she crazy? "Again, Ms. Sullivan, I am not that old. Check."

"Don't be such a grouch, I was only kidding." She then countered again. "Checkmate." 

What the—I only took my eyes of the board for a minute. How could she--?

"Do my ears deceive me, Son?" my father's voice interrupted my thoughts. "Did you just let her win?"

I was too shocked to lie, "No, I didn't."

"That's impossible. You play impeccably. You are a Luthor. You are not allowed to lose to some farm girl."

"Excuse me, still in the room," Chloe growled. "Did you let me win?" she whispered to me. "Because that would really pissed me off."

"Again, no. I thought you needed pointers?" I didn't mean for my voice to sound accusing. 

"I said I needed help beating my dad. Apparently, I came to the wrong person."

"Chloe, don't get mad. I'm just a little, well shocked."

"Why because you got beat by a girl or because you were beat by some dumb farm girl?" She said the words not looking at me, but at my father. 

"That's not it. I'm just not used to being beat by anyone, but my father and mother. They are the best players I know. It's just a shock. Nothing personal, I swear."

"Whatever." She got up to leave, "Lex, it's been fun, but I really should be going home. I have to get some articles written and edited before tomorrow. Thanks for your help." 

I wanted to stop her, but she raced for the door and was out of the manor before I could rise. My father got up from his place on the couch and took a seat at the corner of the desk behind me. 

"Ms. Sullivan is an interesting woman." His voice brought me out of my trance. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't even notice that he moved. 

"Father, tell me something. And for once don't beat around the bush or lie to me." 

"Son, I would never.." he sighed. "What is it?"

"Did you marry mom because she beat you in chess?" I looked at him, checking his facial expression for any sign of falsehood while I waited for his reply. There it is the first sign of a lie, the twitch of his nose. And here it is the lie.

"Don't be ridicu--," he started but then changed expression midstream. "Yes, Alexander, yes I did."

I sighed knowing what this meant. What it meant to me. "She's only sixteen."

"I've taught you nothing if not patience, dear boy."

"What if some other guy becomes interested in her before then?"

"You'll just have to buy them off."

"Chloe would never be interested in someone that could be bought. Hell, she's been in love with Kent since the eighth grade."

"That farm boy's not smart enough for her. Besides from what I've heard he's interested in that cheerleader girl."

"From what you heard?" Where has he been getting his information and why does he care?

"It does not signify. Just use the information to your advantage. Play cupid and be there when Chloe finds out the high school sweethearts are together. Then you can mend her broken heart." I was stunned at my father's willingness to manipulate teenagers so I could get some girl that my father should have believed beneath me. "If she can be loyal to that brain dead boy for three years, then imagine how loyal she would be to you."

"She's a reporter, Dad. I don't really think you want one of those running around in the family affairs."

"Somehow with her around I don't think you would be having affairs."

"Now who's smirking, and you know that wasn't what I meant."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Right now the game is a foot."

"Dad, if you hadn't noticed, Chloe beat me in chess today. What makes you think I can beat her this time?"

"Two things. One, the element of surprise. She doesn't even know she's playing. Two, I'm on your side. She might be able to best you but the two of us together, we are unstoppable."

I don't know what it was but I was getting this funny feeling that my life was about to be turned into hell. Yet I couldn't stop thinking that I found my soul mate. After all, one of the things my mother stressed to me before she died: Marry a girl that can beat you in chess, then you will never be bored. 

A/N I did get the part about marrying the girl who can beat you at chess from a romance novel whose name right now escapes me. As soon as I find it I'll give it the credit it deserves....


End file.
